


My Little Christmas

by Lexys23



Series: My Little Badass [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca and Emily are Half-Siblings, F/F, F/M, Succubus Stacie, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Beca, Vampire Emily, Werewolf Aubrey, Witch Chloe, Wizard Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: It's Beca's first Christmas with Chloe. But she doesn't know what to get her.





	My Little Christmas

Beca Mitchell didn’t know what to do. It was her first Christmas with Chloe. And she wanted to get her the best thing ever. She decided to get help in deciding what to get the witch.

**Aubrey**

Beca thought asking Aubrey would be a great idea, but being a vampire, and Aubrey being a werewolf didn’t help her. They were enemies due to nature. But she decided to give it a try anyways.

“Please,” Beca asked, well, more like begged. Beca never begged, but Aubrey was making it hard for her, and she wanted to get Chloe something she would love.

Aubrey just shook her head. “Why would I help you?”

“Because she’s your best friend. And you want her to be happy, and if I get her a good present, she will be happy.”

“She’s with you, how can she ever be happy?”

Beca growled. “Watch it.”

Aubrey smirked. “Yeah. Whatever. You’re not going to do anything.”   
  
“I’ll tell Stacie you’re being a bitch. Let her deal with you,” Beca threatened, a glare on her face.

Aubrey’s smirk faltered for a second. “As long as you thought of her, she doesn’t care. She’s happy with anything.”

“That doesn’t help me with anything.”

“I know,” Aubrey said and walked away.

Beca clenched her teeth, as she glared at the fading figure.

Aubrey was no use, so she had to go with her next choice.

**Stacie**

Stacie was always good with presents. She always got Beca presents she liked. Stacie would just say how she could understand people. She knew what they would like. So Beca assumed she would be okay.

“Sex.”   


“What?” Beca asked. If she wasn’t a full vampire, she would be blushing.

Stacie shrugged. She gave Beca a smile. “I know you two haven’t done it. And I think it would be a good idea for you two to have sex.”

Beca frowned. “We haven’t been dating that long.”

“And who’s fault is that? Listen, she wants to get under you. I can tell. I’m a sex demon remember. I know sex, and she wants it.”

“N-no. Stace, be serious. I want her to get a physical thing,” Beca said, staring at her best friend.

“An org—“

“I’m gone. Thanks Stace,” Beca said, leaving. She could hear Stacie laughing as she left her best friend’s room. She decided to get ideas from someone else.

**Fat Amy**

Beca got along with the other Bellas. But she didn’t really interact with them. She decided to ask Amy. The mummy just shrugged. “Get her a wand from Harry Potter. It’ll be funny.”

“Why don’t you get her that?”   


Amy grinned. “Okay, I call it!”   


“It’s all yours.”

Beca sighed.

**Lilly**

“Give her one of your fingers.”

Beca just stared at her, before giving her a smile and walking away. Never again,

**Emily**

It was her last resort. Her own sister would know. The Halfling was similar to her girlfriend, which was weird. But the energy Emily and Chloe emitted were similar.

Emily was looking around her dorm. She stopped when she got a box. She walked up to Beca.

“Give her this,” the half-vampire said, as she handed Beca a velvet box. Beca took it, and looked up at her little sister.

“What is it?

“Open it,” Emily whispered, as if she was waiting for something.

Beca opened it. A lump got stuck in her throat as she touched it. She looked up at Emily. “H-how?”

“Dad had it. Give it to her. I think she will love it.”

Beca nodded, as she looked back down to the box. She had the perfect present.

**_My Little Christmas_ **

She was nervous. She looked at the neatly wrapped box on her desk. Chloe was going to her dorm. It was a week before Christmas, and it was the last time they were going to see each other until after the break. Chloe was going to Florida to be with her family, and Beca was staying in Barden.

There was a knock on the door. She shot up and ran to open it. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend. She let Chloe into the room.

“Hey,” Chloe said, when she entered. She took on Beca’s bed. She placed a small gift bag next to her. Beca walked over to her desk and grabbed the gift. She then sat down next to Chloe.

“Hi.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Chloe whispered, looking at her girlfriend.

Beca smiled softly. “Me too. But you’ll be with your family. I know how much you miss them.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”

Beca looked down at her gift. She turned to Chloe. “This is for you.”

Chloe took it and smiled. She gave Beca the small gift bag. “I want you to open mine first.”

Beca nodded. She started to open the gift. There was a small box inside. She grabbed it and opened it. It was a bracelet that looked like her necklace. She touched it, a smile on her face.

She looked to Chloe. “I love it, thank you.” Beca reached over and kissed her lips. She pulled away and told Chloe to open her present.

Chloe unwrapped the gift. She opened it, and stared at the necklace.

“It was my mother’s. It was her Daylight Necklace. My father had it, after my mother died. He gave it to Emily, to hold it. He wanted to give it to me, but couldn’t. So he had Emily do it for him. And I know my mother would have wanted me to give it to someone I love. She would have wanted you to have it. I love you Chloe. And I want you to have it,” Beca said, her eyes never leaving Chloe’s watery ones.

“I love you Beca,” Chloe whispered, as she placed the necklace down and grabbed her girlfriend’s face with both her hands. She pulled Beca in for a kiss. “I love you so much,” she said in between the kiss.

Beca soon pulled away, knowing Chloe needed to breath. She grabbed the necklace. “I had it engraved.”

Chloe grabbed it and turned the small charm to see that it was engraved.

_ To Chloe Beale,  
_ _ My Forever _

“Can you put it on me?” Chloe asked, as she looked at her girlfriend.

“I would love to,” Beca whispered.

Chloe turned as Beca grabbed the necklace. The witch pulled her hair out of the way as the vampire put it around her neck and clipped it together.

“I’ll never take it off.”

Beca didn’t respond. She just kissed Chloe.

“Merry Christmas Beca Mitchell,” Chloe said, her lips pressed against Beca’s.

“Merry Christmas Chloe Beale. I will love you forever.”


End file.
